The present invention relates generally to jewelry findings, and, more particularly, to an improved multi-strand jewelry finding from which a necklace having a twisted or intertwined appearance may be formed.
Necklaces have been used since time immemorial to adorn the human body. Such necklaces come in a myriad of different forms. The particular shape or appearance of the necklace, and components thereof, is largely a matter of aesthetics and cosmetics. Some necklaces are inherently simple, such as a strand of pearls. This consists of a stylet that is passed through diametrical holes provided through a plurality of substantially-spherical pearls.
The adjacent elements of a necklace may be the same, or may be different from one another. Other necklaces have a somewhat serpentine look in appearance.
It would be desirable to provide other shapes and appearances to necklaces as well.
The present invention broadly provides an improved jewelry finding from which a necklace having a twisted or intertwined shape or appearance may be readily formed.
With parenthetical reference to the corresponding parts, portions or surfaces of the disclosed embodiment, merely for purposes of illustration and not by way of limitation, the improved finding (20) broadly includes a first member (21) having a first opening (24) therethrough, a second member (22) having a second opening (25) therethrough, and wherein the two members are fixed to one another such that the axes of the first and second openings (y1xe2x80x94y1 and y2xe2x80x94y2, respectively) are oriented at an acute included angle (xcex8) with respect to one another, when seen along an imaginary line (xxe2x80x94x) joining the centers of the members.
The magnitude of the angle depends on the number of members that are joined together. If the members are spherical balls and only two are provided, a pleasing appearance has been obtained if the acute included angle (xcex8) is within the range of about 60-80xc2x0, and is preferably about 70xc2x0. As noted above, either or both of the members may have substantially-spherical outer surfaces. Each member may have an outer surface substantially configured as a surface of revolution generated about a point on the line. The members may be substantially hollow, and formed of a precious metal, such as gold.
The finding may further include a third member (e.g., 33 in FIG. 3, or 43 in FIG. 5) having a third opening (e.g., 36 or 46, respectively) therethrough, and wherein the third member is fixed to at least one of the first and second members such that the axis of the third member is oriented at an acute included angle (xcex8) with respect to the axis of the opening through each member to which it is joined, when seen along an imaginary line joining the members.
The line may be straight-line that passes through the centers of the first, second and third members. Alternatively, the centers of first, second and third members may be arranged at the apices of an imaginary triangle. This triangle may be equilateral if all three members are of substantially the same size, or may be isosceles if only two of the members are the same size.
Accordingly, the general object of the invention is to provide an improved multi-strand jewelry finding.
Another object is to provide an improved jewelry finding from which a necklace having a twisted or intertwined appearance may be formed.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent from the foregoing and ongoing written specification, the drawings, and the appended claims.